Noches de Luna Llena
by Lana Keat
Summary: Nada bueno ocurre en las noches de luna llena, eso algo que Remus Lupin sabe muy bien. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Noche de luna llena**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ya está.

___Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Las cortinas ondearon una vez más en aquella noche veraniega. En una pequeña cama un niño pequeño se dio la vuelta y se aferró con fuerza a su peluche Lou, un lobo de pelo gris, y siguió durmiendo. Sobre la cama pegadas a la pared unas letras se encendían y apagaban iluminando un pequeño sector de la habitación mientras el nombre del niño se movía serpenteante de forma mágica.

El niño siguió durmiendo plácidamente, porque era una noche de luna llena y su luz lo iluminaba todo haciendo que en su habitación la oscuridad de la noche diera menos miedo. No había que tener miedo en las noches de luna llena.

El tiempo paso sin que hubiera más sonidos que el de su respiración, los grillos del jardín y los sonoros ronquidos del cabeza de familia en la habitación de al lado, que de alguna forma siempre resultaban tranquilizadores.

Sin embargo pronto se percibió un sonido de más en el exterior, el suave roce de los matorrales al moverse, algo raspando el suelo y luego el golpe sordo de algo contra la madera. La luz de la luna entrando por la ventana abierta quedo opacada y la habitación se oscureció repentinamente, la corriente de aire dejo de fluir y la poca que se escurrió en el interior trajo el olor picante del sudor. Una figura cuadrúpeda de grandes dimensiones se perfilaba contra el marco de la ventana emitiendo un gruñido grave y cavernoso. Con gran agilidad, impensable para algo de aquel tamaño, el ser saltó del alfeizar de la ventana al suelo y despacio avanzo hacia la cama, el sonido de las pisadas y el tintineo de las uñas contra el suelo quedó silenciado por la alfombra que cubría el centro de la habitación.

Se detuvo frente a la cama y dirigió con indiferencia su triangulada cabeza a las lucecitas que emitía el nombre del pequeño de tres años sobre la pared y luego al peluche que sujetaba el niño con fuerza. Si las sonrisas se pudieran apreciar en aquella cara afilada, una hubiera decorado el hocico y la boca maloliente de la bestia. Una sonrisa demente y sádica.

La bestia se relamió antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

**o-o-o**

En una habitación de la primera planta del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Remus Lupin acababa de despertar pero aún no se había atrevido a abrir los ojos.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, sentía que acababa de tener una pesadilla horrible, mucho más horrible que las que le provocaban el hombre del saco. Temblando como un flan se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas y en seguida noto que no eran como siempre, no eran suaves y olían muy raro. Tan raro como la vieja tía Betsy.

Se atrevió a abrir un poquitín los ojos y ante el se desplegó una habitación de un blanco deslumbrante y mucho metal plateado. Lloriqueó y de inmediato dejo de intentar moverse pues le dolía mucho el brazo y el hombro derecho, los sentía como ardiendo y su sangre pulsaba con fuerza en ellos. Dolía mucho. Nunca los raspones en las rodillas le había dolido tanto como ahora el brazo. ¿Donde estaban papá y mamá? Tenía mucho miedo.

Tembloroso se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas y allí bajo ellas unos ojos negros sobre un hocico peludo le miraron y la imagen de una brillante esfera blanca junto a una lengua áspera y rosada entre unos colmillos largos se le apareció.

Con un grito escalofriante y llorando a moco tendido Remus Lupin lanzó su peluche favorito fuera de la cama del hospital. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. ¡Que se alejara de él!

**o-o-o**

Había pasado casi un mes y el niño de tres años llamado Remus no recordaba por que, desde ese día que despertó en una cama que no era la suya, de repente le daba tanto miedo la noche y la oscuridad. Por suerte aquella tarde sus padres le habían vuelto a llevar a aquel sitio tan deslumbrante y de olor tan raro y allí ninguna de esas dos cosas podían alcanzarle, aunque después una señora le hubiera puesto un pijama raro y hubiera intentado quitarle a Pum su peluche multicolor con forma de dinosaurio. No había vuelto a tocar a Lou.

Y ahora estaba allí otra vez cubierto con las tiesas sábanas.

Sus padres entraron en la habitación seguidos de dos personas de verde que se colocaron a cada lado de la extraña cama donde le habían tumbado. Su madre le acarició el pelo mientras preguntaba a uno de los extraños si realmente era necesario.

Los dos desconocidos asintieron y sacaron los mismos palitos con que su padre hacía aparecer esas luces tan bonitas.

Giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana, ya era de noche. Sus ojos fueron atraídos como un iman por la esfera blanca que decoraba el cielo, pero la luna ya no le parecía tan bonita como antes.

Se estremeció y entonces se dio cuenta de que unas sogas estaban saliendo de los palitos y le apretaban las muñecas, el pecho y los tobillos.

Miró a sus padres asustado, su madre empezó a llorar y su padre a su lado evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Una áspera y ardiente sensación se atoró en su garganta extendiéndose desde allí al resto de su cuerpo: la boca, la espalda, los brazos, las piernas, los ojos e incluso las orejas, todo le dolía y parecían que querían separarse a la fuerza de él.

Su cuerpo dio una sacudida hacía atrás y una neblina roja se extendió como una venda sobre sus ojos...y perdió la consciencia.

Pero lo sabía.

Nada bueno ocurre en las noches de luna llena.

* * *

Dado que cuando le mordieron era un niño y no había poción matalobos me imagino que fue una experiencia muy traumatica.


End file.
